A bicycle capable of running off-road, which is, for example, called a mountain bike or all-terrain bike (ATB), is generally equipped with a cantilever type brake device for obtaining a strong deceleration force. The cantilever type brake device comes into contact with both sides of a bicycle wheel rim and thereby acts upon them, and is equipped with a pair of brake arms and a pair of brake shoes. An end of each brake arm is freely pivotally supported by a front fork or a seat stay, and the other end is hung on a brake wire. In addition, the brake shoes are oppositely placed along both sides of the bicycle wheel rim in the middle of the brake arm. Of the brake shoes, an embedded type has: a fixing pin which can be connected to the brake arm; and a shoe main body which is fixed on the fixing pin. The shoe main body includes a mainly synthetic resin-made friction pad, in which a holder plate that is fixed on a tip of the fixing pin is embedded.
In such a cantilever type bicycle brake device, the brake arms are allowed to pivot in the closing directions by pulling brake wires with a brake lever, so that the brake shoes are brought into contact with the rim to press it, thus achieving deceleration.
In such a bicycle brake device, in the case where the wheel rim gets wet because of running under rainy weather or under wet conditions such as on mud roads, noises may be made when the brake shoes are in contact with the wheel rim to press it during deceleration. The noises can roughly be divided into high sound components having a generally high frequency and low sound components which sound having a generally low frequency, and they all grate upon riders' ears. Accordingly, bicycle brake devices are necessary which suppress noises even if the wheel rim gets wet.
An object of the present invention is to suppress noises during deceleration.